warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Honeyfern
Honeyfern is a light brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes. History In the New Prophecy ''Twilight : Honeykit is born to Sorreltail during the badger attack. While helping Honeykit, Sorreltail, and the other kits, Cinderpelt dies. Sunset : Honeykit is not yet an apprentice, and is one of the youngest kits in the nursery. Her littermates are Molekit, Poppykit, and Cinderkit, and her father is Brackenfur. In the Power of Three Series The Sight : Honeypaw becomes Sandstorm's apprentice. Dark River : Honeypaw continues her training. She seems to have a small crush on Lionpaw (When she and Lionpaw were hunting, she stuck up for him in front of Mousepaw and told him to catch an easy mouse). It was confirmed by Erin Hunter that she may like the golden apprentice. Outcast : Honeypaw reveals to Hollypaw that she has a crush on the newly-named Berrynose, who is completely ignorant toward her. Hollypaw wonders how Honeypaw could like the arrogant warrior. Eclipse :She gains her warrior name Honeyfern. When she was granted her name, she was only looking at Berrynose, seeming that she only cared for his approval. It is mentioned that she is always following and drooling over Berrynose, and she doesn't realize how stuck up he is. During the battle with WindClan, Jaypaw finds her and Sorreltail losing a fight against two RiverClan warriors who came to help WindClan. Jaypaw saves them, although Sorreltail twists her paw. Long Shadows :Honeyfern gets greencough and is moved to the abandoned twoleg place, where she watches over Rosekit. She also sees Firestar lose a life. Later she tries to feed a mouse to Briarkit, but the kit refuses to eat it, wanting milk. ''Sunrise While protecting Briarkit she gets bitten by a snake and dies. Dring her dying momentes she wails''My blood! It hurts and my blood is on fire! Berrynose stops being stuck-up and give her last moment what she always wanted,love. Family Father: :BrackenfurRevealed in Sunset, pg 25: Living (As of Long Shadows) Mother: :SorreltailRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Long Shadows) Sisters: :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Long Shadows) :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Long Shadows) Brother: :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) Uncles: :SootfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :RainwhiskerRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :Thornclaw: Living (As of Eclipse) Aunts: :Brightheart: Living (As of Long Shadows) :Cinderpelt: Living (Reborn As Cinderheart) Grandmothers: :Frostfur: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :WillowpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 99: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) Grandfather: :WhitestormRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 247 of : Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Great-Grandmother: :SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Great-Aunt: :BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Great-Great-Grandmother: :MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 75: Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Kit Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Long Shadows characters